Twice Underlined and Ten Times Removed
by Aerophyi
Summary: Open a messily wrapped white box and you'll find all the fun things Sakuno and Ryoma encounter during Christmas. Thrown in Mr. Bunny, some of Nanjirou's magazines, and a lost Sakuno, this is one Christmas party you can't miss!


**Aero's Coffee Corner!**: Welcome, welcome. Grab a little snack and come down for a bit of a laugh! _Yes_, I know it's not Christmas yet (well, depends when you're reading this), but I wrote it at Christmas time last year, so it counts, right? …Right?

Anyways, the writing isn't that well done (because, like I said, last year), but it made me laugh when I stumbled across it yesterday, so I hope it makes your day a little brighter too!

Now, I'm going to grab a pound of melon bread and celebrate my first published (and completed) fic!

And, of course, it's a one-shot. God forbid I write anything else.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. I don't own it. I simply kidnap the characters and threaten them with my evil-bunnies-of-doom unless they obey my will. Want to hear it again? I don't own it. There.

Twice Underlined and Ten Times Removed

_"Here."_

_Sakuno looked up just in time to grab a small box thrown at her and Ryoma's retreating back._

_"Open it on Christmas Eve."_

Sakuno sighed. She stared at the messily wrapped white box as she replayed the memory for the hundredth time in her head.

"Geez…" she groaned as she flopped down beside the present and stared at her ceiling, "Ryoma-kun gave me something. He actually _gave_ me something. He gave _me_ something. Not only did he give me something, this makes me have to get _him_ something, and I am _really, really _bad with gifts."

Mr. Bunny said nothing as he stared blankly at her.

Sakuno stretched and grabbed a pen and paper. Laying them down on the floor, she began her list.

'Ryoma-kun's Christmas Present Possibilities'

"Looks good so far," Sakuno underlined it twice and began to write:

1. A pack of tennis balls.

"Nah, already been done, and besides, if Ryoma-kun has three rackets, he probably has 3 million tennis balls."

2. A new hat.

"Ryoma-kun has been with his hat since…forever. He probably won't wear mine."

3. A scarf.

"Eh. I don't know how to knit."

4. A journal.

"Sakuno! Remember, it's Ryoma-kun we're talking about."

5. Picture frame.

"Right, and put that accidental picture we have together? I don't think so."

6. Book about tennis.

"He _is _the book about tennis."

7. Inui-sempai's data book.

"Right, Sakuno. As if."

8. A cell phone so we can call each other.

"Mou! Way to expensive!"

9. Better wrapping paper and wrapping lessons.

"A good idea, but I don't think it'll be too welcomed."

10. Ten lords-a-leaping.

"Isn't that what your true love is supposed to give you on the tenth day of Christmas?"

Sakuno stared at her last idea, and uttered a "maybe" before she took her pen and crossed it out.

**&**

Looking around at the familiar shops and the horde of people shopping, Sakuno blinked as she noticed one store where everyone was crowding around.

And blinked again.

Slowly, a smile made its way up to her lips.

"Got it!"

**&**

As soon as Ryoma came home that day, he whacked his head against the table, earning him:

1. A stare from his father.

2. A red bump on his forehead.

3. The loss of 2000 brain cells.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best idea.

Burying his head in his arms, he groaned.

"Why did I give her that?"

**&**

Satisfied with her purchase, Sakuno walked back home with a skip in her step.

"Now, to wrap it—making sure looks nicer than Roma-kun's—and wait until Christmas Eve. I can't wait!"

**&**

On the other hand, Ryoma was drowning in self pity.

_Pok._

"When."

_Pok._

"Did."

_Pok._

"I."

_Pok._

"Grow."

_Pok._

"Damn."

_Pok._

"Hormones?!"

_POK!_

"Oops."

**&**

'Twas the day before Christmas, when all through the house…

"AHHH!"

…not a single creature was resting, not even a mouse.

"Ryoma-kun's present! I didn't give it to him!"

The gifts were all delivered, wrapped up with care, except for one present, that shouldn't be there.

Oh, this will be fun.

**&**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Be—_

"Damn hormones."

Sakuno paused her panicking. Christmas Eve, right?

"_Open it on Christmas Eve."_

Ryoma said that, didn't he? Besides, he never mentioned what time, right?

Sakuno's left hand twitched and slowly inched towards the said object, and before she could change her mind, Sakuno snatched up the little present and tore open the wrapping paper.

Her eyes widened in shock.

**&**

"Shonen!" Nanjirou barged into Ryoma's room, "Get up! It's your birthday!"

"Go away, you evil hormone."

"Evil? Hormone? What happened to 'oyaji' and 'pervert'?"

"Karupin, attack!"

"AHHHHH!"

**&**

_'Meet me at the big tree in Sakura Park at 9 p.m.'_

Sakuno twitched. Under that fancy envelope was a note. He gave her a freaking _note_.

Then, she stuck her tongue out at the letter. How very mature.

"Fine. Be that way."

But we all know she's going to go, don't we?

**&**

The children were tucked, all snug in their beds…

"Scarf…mittens…ear muffs…oh! Present!"

…except for two little kids, with each other in the heads.

**&**

"DAAAMN YOU, HORMONES!"

**&**

Sakuno ran along the road, trying not to slip or splash the slush on the ground.

She was traditionally late thirty minutes. And lost too.

"Mou, what big tree? Sakura Park is _full_ of big trees!"

"The Christmas tree. Turn around."

"Oh! Thank you! You see, I—oh. Ryoma-kun!"

She blinked.

He blinked.

She blinked again.

"Why are you wearing a skirt in winter?"

""Ryoma-kun's the one that called me out so suddenly!" Sakuno protested, finally managing to stop staring into his eyes, "Besides, I'm wearing leggings."

Ryoma stared at her legs, suddenly making her shy and a pretty flush appear on her face. "Ano…Ryoma-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Ah! Ryoma-kun's present!" Sakuno broke her gaze on her shoes. Looking in her bag for several minutes, her eyes filled with panic, "Oh no! I forgot!"

"Ah. It doesn't matter." Ryoma said, looking down at her flushed face, her innocent eyes, and her parted lips. '_Hormone, I know I've been bad to you these days, but just this once, please leave me alone.'_

Unfortunately for him, hormones have no ears.

"B-but it's Christmas Eve, and I really did have Ryoma-kun's present."

'_She's biting her lips. She has got to stop doing that.' _"Neh? So, what did Ryuuzaki get me?" Ryoma couldn't help but asking. He gifts were usually very interesting. '_Like the #1 tennis ball that I keep under my pillow—oh, damn.'_

Sakuno looked down again. Suddenly, thinking maybe her "at-the-moment" brilliant idea wasn't so brilliant after all. "Eh…it's a…a surprise!"

Ryoma cocked his eyebrow, "Ryuuzaki's avoiding the question."

"No, I'm not, Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma leaned in, _very_ in, so in that their noses brushed against each others', and then whispered in her ear, "Yes, you are. So? What is it?"

Oooh, someone's been reading his daddy's magazines…

Ryoma watched in amusement as her face suddenly heated up and she jumped back, "R-ryoma-kun!"

"What is it?" Oh, how he loved to tease her.

"…Kit…toy…" she muttered very quietly, looking back at her fairly interesting shoe.

"Kit toy?"

"A-a toy kit for Karupin…" Sakuno focused her eyes on the ground, oh, why didn't she get him ten lords-a-leaping? Instead, she just _had_ to get his _cat_ something.

A chuckle.

"Eh-eh? Ryoma-kun! It's not that funny! Ryoma-kun has everything he wants, a-and he really loves his cat, s-so I though maybe…"

"Is Ryuuzaki calling me spoiled?"

"No! Ryoma-kun isn't spoiled! I didn't mean _that_. I meant that Ryoma-kun likes tennis, and he already has everything there is to tennis."

"Okay. Then I want my birthday present too."

Sakuno panicked, "Birthday present? But Ryoma-kun! I didn't'—"

"What would Ryuuzaki say if I kissed her right now?" Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno's eyes widened. Did she really hear that right? No, she must be dreaming. First, Ryoma-kun gave her a present, then he leans in so-very-close to her, and now, he's talking about kissing as his birthday present. '_Right. I must be dreaming.'_

"The world would end."

So Ryoma leaned down and kissed her. A sweet, clumsy kiss.

That lasted for a long, _long, LONG _time.

When Sakuno finally unwrapped her arms around Ryoma's neck, her face flushed a pretty pink and breathing hard, she stared at Ryoma with wide eyes, "What just happened?"

Ryoma smirked.

"Apparently, the world just ended."

**&**

**When Aero's done her coffee**: Yes. The end. My first, no wait…third, published fic! Hooray for me! Hope you liked it! I know the writing and grammar isn't that great, and any constructive criticism is welcomed. I just hoped it made you laugh, or even smile a little!

And, like every other author, review please!


End file.
